


Broken Inside

by Borandom



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, achievement hunter - Freeform, gavin free - Freeform, michael jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borandom/pseuds/Borandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael jones seems to think that there is no more kind people in this world until he meets gavin free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mavin AU story that takes place when they are in school. (Probably grade 8 or 9) and i hope you like it. ^_^

*Michaels perspective*  
*Beep……Beep……Beep* “There goes my alarm clock.” I said as I rose up from my bed. The time was 8:02AM. It was time for school. As much as I dreaded coming to school, I continued to walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth.  
It’s not that I hate learning; it’s just that I feel as if everyone around me are spineless, little insects, to shallow to deal with the real world. They are too concerned about the little things in life that won’t matter in a couple of years. Anyways, I finished brushing my teeth and I headed towards the stairs.  
“Hopefully I can get through today without being pestered by those incompetent fools.” I said under my breath. Lately my brain has been poisoned with these hideous thoughts. They always distract me and take me away from the real world. I get lost in these thoughts.  
At the time, I didn’t pay attention to wear I had placed my foot. It landed right on the edge of the one step. I slipped and started falling down the stairs. One step. Two steps. Three steps. I lost count after the third. All of the sudden, I heard this snap sound and noticed that it was my leg that made that noise.  
I lay at the bottom of the floor, quietly, holding what seemed to be my broken leg. The pain was unbearable. There was a pool of blood around my leg. I looked down at my leg and noticed the bit of bone sticking out of it. Slowly, I started passing out from the loss of blood. As I drifted away from reality, I noticed a pair of feet standing beside me. It looked to be my moms feet. Finally I was enclosed in the darkness.  
*Beep……Beep……Beep* “That noise. It sounds like my alarm clock. Was it all a dream?” I thought as I slowly opened my eyes to see a plain white room full of medical equipment. “Oh. You’re finally awake!” Said what looked to be the doctor. “What do you mean “finally awake”?” I spoke. “You were in a coma for two weeks.” The doctor said.  
“Really? That long?” I said. “Yes. You hit your head pretty hard on the stairs and you also broke your leg.” He said. I glanced at my leg that was now in a cast. “You’re free to go home now but you must stay off that foot and rest, is that clear?” He said as he handed a pair of crutches. “Yes. Thank you.” I said. He wrote a prescription out and handed it to me.  
I hate having to put a fake smile on my face but I do have an appearance I need to keep up. I feel like if I do show my true emotions to the world that people would think that I’m a huge downer but if that were the case then I wouldn’t disagree with them.  
As I was limping down the hall, I passed a group of people who seemed to be having fun, something I haven’t experienced in a long time. There were two girls and one boy who seemed to be talking about the latest gossip.  
I approached the door to leave but I started struggling, trying to open a door with crutches while also trying to not step on my broken leg was harder than I expected. I looked up and noticed that the boy who was talking to the girls was now beside me.  
“Do you need some help, Michael?” the boy asked. “Sigh. I guess.” I said under my breath. “But how do you know my name?” “You must have got bumped on the noggin pretty hard to not remember me!” the boy said in a cheerful tone. “I’m in the same class as you.” “Oh right! Your name’s Gavin, right?” I asked.  
“Yes! My name is Gavin Free.” Gavin said as he stuck out his hand for a handshake. “Pleasure to meet you, Gavin. My name is Michael Jones.” I said. “You silly little sausage! I already know that.” Gavin said with a chuckle. “Oh yeah, right! Sorry, I forgot.” “Heh. It’s fine.” Gavin said.  
“Gavin, Hurry up!” One of the girls shouted. “I’m coming!” Gavin shouted back. “I’ve got to go but it was nice meeting you.” “Yah. Same here.” Michael said. “Come on!” The other girl shouted. “Bye.” Gavin said. “See ya.” I said.


End file.
